


Всё, что я хочу на Рождество

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Fun, Funny, Holiday induced kisses, I mean metaphorically, John has trouble with asking for things he wants, M/M, Mycroft is just doing his best, The holmes brothers are infinite children, Wishlists, get it right, it's a wishlist, its not a Christmas list, mummy needs her christmas lists in from all the boys, or at least I think so, two separate words apparently, wish list, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Майкрофт требует, чтобы Шерлок и Джон передали ему свои списки желаний. Джон в замешательстве. А потом он злится. А затем он отчаянно пытается понять, чего же хочет на Рождество. Но Джон не знает, чего хочет. Или всё-таки знает?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Всё, что я хочу на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Want For Christmas...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691600) by [Call_Me_Clarence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence). 



Джон впал почти в вегетативное состояние. Ненадолго забывшись перед телевизором. Полностью удовлетворённый тем, что под монотонный перестук дождя в окна 221Б позволил своим мыслям дрейфовать, а себе расслабиться.

Шерлок сидел рядом с ним на диване. Если бы Джону в какой-то момент захотелось вытянуть ноги, ему пришлось бы для этого либо Шерлока подвинуть, либо положить ноги ему на колени. Шерлока, возможно, это не побеспокоило бы, но он на своём ноутбуке над чем-то усердно работал, и его не раздражало безделье Джона Ватсона. Ему явно было всё равно, поэтому он не уходил. И он даже не комментировал скучное реалити-шоу, которое смотрел Джон.

Это был просто ленивый день дома. Джон любил такие дни. Шерлок тоже, хотя никогда бы в этом не признался. День, вероятно, закончился бы тем, что они вместе посмотрели бы фильм за едой на вынос. Может даже ввязались бы в какую-нибудь авантюру или поиграли бы «Змейки-лесенки». Но только не в «Клуэдо», к счастью, всё было не так плохо с другими настольными играми. Кроме «Монополии». Но это была скорее универсальная вещь, просто не для Шерлока.

А потом на пороге появился Майкрофт и разрушил их идеальную атмосферу спокойствия.

− А ты разве не запер дверь? − пожаловался Джон.

− Запер, − вздохнул Шерлок, захлопывая ноутбук с излишней силой. Джон подумал, что в любом случае он мог бы купить ему новый к Рождеству, так как у этого были странные царапины в верхней части, о которых Шерлок отказывался подробно рассказывать, когда его об этом спросили.

− Я пришёл за списками, − Майкрофт дружелюбно улыбнулся, встав рядом с диваном.

− Списки? − спросил Джон, наконец-то заинтересовавшись. Он поднял голову с подлокотника дивана и посмотрел на братьев Холмс. − Какие списки?

− Я же сказал, что пришлю их по почте, − прорычал Шерлок, рывком открывая ноутбук, чтобы снова начать яростно печатать.

− Да? Это будто похоже на то, что произошло в прошлом году? Что ты говорил о заговоре почтальонов ради того, чтобы задержать твоё письмо?

− Кажется, я сказал «заговор почтальонов, чтобы испортить Рождество».

− Довольно, − Майкрофт улыбнулся и протянул руку ладонью вверх, − а теперь, если ты не возражаешь, Шерлок.

− Они ещё не готовы.

− Мамуля будет очень недовольна, если не получит списки в ближайшее время.

− Подождите, − попытался вставить слово Джон.

− Возможно, недовольна тобой. Она никогда не сердится на меня за твою неспособность вовремя составить списки желаний.

Улыбка Майкрофта сменилась хмурым взглядом. − Она бы так и сделала, если бы знала, как ты старательно разрушаешь праздники каждый год.

− Э-м-м... привет? − Джон попробовал ещё раз.

− Тогда иди и скажи ей, − Шерлок оторвался от компьютера и самодовольно улыбнулся брату, − посмотрим, поверит ли она тебе на этот раз.

Рука Майкрофта, лежавшая на трости-зонтике, сжалась так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

− Я не потерплю поведения в стиле Скруджа, Шерлок. Только не в этом году.

Шерлок прищурился, глядя на брата, и медленно произнёс:

− Чушь собачья.

Майкрофт выглядел так, будто вот-вот начнёт кричать, но, к счастью, Джону удалось втиснуться в разговор:

− Подождите. Не могли бы мы, пожалуйста, вернуться к спискам?

Братья Холмс обратили свои взоры на Джона, и прежде чем они успели показать раздражение и смятение, он был встречен холодом. Он чуть не вздрогнул, но смог взять себя в руки.

− Ну и что ты хотел узнать о списках? − немного раздражённо спросил Шерлок.

− Это для вашей мамы, да?.. Что-то вроде Рождественского списка?

− Список желаний, − Шерлок и Майкрофт скучающе поправили его в унисон. 

Шерлок снова принялся печатать, а Майкрофт уставился на пятно на потолке... или, может быть, он смотрел в скрытую камеру, угрожая своему человеку с другой стороны смертью, если тот не выдаст ему местонахождение списков желаний, о которых идёт речь. 

− О... хорошо, − медленно произнёс Джон. − Но это же на Рождество?

Джону пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не улыбнуться. Конечно, братья Холмс до сих пор составляют для мамы рождественские списки. Они были одновременно самыми взрослыми и самыми ребячливыми людьми, которых он когда-либо встречал.

Шерлок театрально вздохнул и полез во внутренний нагрудный карман пиджака, вытаскивая оттуда два конверта с причудливыми написанными именами, в одном из которых Джон разглядел своё.

− Вот, − сказал Шерлок, протягивая руку к брату, − бери их и уходи.

− Подожди секунду. − Джон сел и выхватил один из конвертов из рук Шерлока. − На этом конверте моё имя.

− Конечно. Это ваш список желаний. − Майкрофт прищурился, глядя на Шерлока. − Не так ли, Шерлок?

− Зачем заставлять Джона заполнять список желаний, когда я легко могу сделать это за него? Это экономит время и моё терпение.

− Шерлок, − увещевал его брат, − так не работают списки желаний. Ты не можешь просто составить _один для него_. − Майкрофт, похоже, был по-королевски этим взбешен.

Но Джон был слишком поглощён составленным за него списком, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

− Мне не нужен новый гардероб, − у Джона от шока и волнения отвисла челюсть, − или машина! Шерлок, какого чёрта?

Шерлок снова захлопнул ноутбук и закатил глаза.

− Твой гардероб ужасен, и ты тратишь слишком много времени на ожидание и поездки на метро каждый день. Если бы у тебя была машина, ты выгадал бы в среднем тридцать дополнительных минут в день, чтобы потратить их на дела.

− Это не мой список, − отрезал Джон. − Я ничего не хочу из этого списка.

Майкрофт шумно выдохнул и на мгновение закрыл глаза.

− Ну хорошо, − согласился он. − Просто убедитесь, что ваш список будет готов к концу этой недели. Я попрошу кого-нибудь зайти и забрать его, когда вы будете готовы.

Майкрофт ушёл. Шерлок сидел, надув губы и скрестив руки на груди.

− Ты испортил Рождество, − раздражённо буркнул он.

− Заткнись, − фыркнул Джон, продолжая читать список, − и зачем, ради бога, мне понадобилась паяльная лампа?

Шерлок одарил его улыбкой чеширского кота.

***

Следующие несколько дней Джон потратил на то, чтобы составить список того, что хотел бы получить на Рождество. Плохо было уже то, что Джон не мог думать о том, что хотел для себя даже в хороший день. А с этим дополнительным давлением и тем фактом, что именно мама Шерлока будет покупать для него эти вещи − и не было ли это просто чертовски странно − всё закончилось тем, что он сидел перед чистым листом бумаги, ощущая себя неудачником.

− Просто напиши что-нибудь, − сказал Шерлок, заглянув через плечо Джона и увидев, что он ничего не написал. − Ради Бога, Джон. Это не список требований террористов. Это просто то, что ты хочешь.

Джон хмуро посмотрел на Шерлока. − Я тебе не мешаю?

Шерлок закатил глаза и зашагал прочь.

***

_Новый джемпер_

Джон уставился на два слова, которые ему удалось придумать. 

Была среда. 

Он ударился головой о стол в знак поражения.

***

− А как насчёт новых ботинок? − спросил Шерлок Холмс, подойдя к нему в четверг вечером.

− Мои в полном порядке. 

− У тебя есть одна пара парадной обуви, хотя называя её так, я сильно преувеличиваю; одна пара кроссовок, потрёпанных и разваливающихся; одна пара «рабочей обуви», являющихся просто более дешёвой версией парадной с модными стельками; и, наконец, у тебя есть мокасины. Мокасины, Джон.

Джон взволнованно провёл рукой по волосам, схватил со стола газету и ушёл из гостиной в свою комнату.

− По крайней мере, попроси домашние тапочки! − крикнул Шерлок ему вслед, прежде чем он захлопнул дверь.

***

В пятницу Джон позвонил Майкрофту.

− Послушайте, мне нужно ещё время, − взмолился он, будто это был какой-то важный рабочий проект, над которым он работал, а не проклятый рождественский список.

− Ну конечно, − сардонически ответил Майкрофт. − Возможно, Шерлок всё-таки был прав.

− Не говорите таких вещей.

− Не заставляйте меня говорить такие вещи.

***

Понедельник.

_Новый джемпер_

_Домашние тапочки_

Неужели новый чайник − это слишком много?

− Джо-о-он, − заскулил Шерлок, ударившись головой об открытую дверь спальни Джона, которая была распахнута несколько минут назад.

Джон не обратил на него внимания.

− Просто _запиши_.

− Что? − Ручку в руке?

− Что бы ты там ни задумал включить в список следующим. _Просто запиши_.

− Я... хорошо.

− Джо-о-он.

− Я к этому не привык! − воскликнул Джон, бросая ручку куда-то через плечо. − Это странно для меня, Шерлок. Я к этому не привык.

− К чему? − прищурился Шерлок.

− Просить вещи! − крикнул Джон немного истерично, указывая на лежащую перед ним бумагу. − В детстве мне никогда не приходилось делать ничего подобного. И уж точно не взрослым. Эта новая территория, и мне чертовски не помогает, когда ты на меня кричишь.

− Я не кричу, − недоверчиво усмехнулся Шерлок, − и вообще. Разве это трудно? Ты придумываешь то, чего хочешь, и записываешь. Я знаю, что ты чего-то хочешь, Джон. Просто попроси это.

− Всё не так просто!

− Почему бы и нет! − теперь уже Шерлок _закричал_ в ответ.

− Потому что я не знаю, чего хочу!

После этого они оба замолчали. 

Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы заговорить.

− Вон, − ровным голосом произнёс Джон, не отрывая взгляда от стола.

− Но...

− Я сказал, − встав и потопав к двери, Джон схватил Шерлока за руку и вытолкнул из комнаты, − вон, − прорычал он, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь перед его носом.

***

В ту ночь Джон лежал в постели без сна, гадая, что с ним случилось.

Конечно, он хотел чего-то. Он даже знал, что: бутылка виски «Top label» для тех особых случаев, когда Джону хотелось выпить с Шерлоком чего-нибудь вкусненького за раскрытое дело; новый телефон, потому что он уронил свой в метро, когда поезд накренился, и теперь экран был покрыт паутиной трещин; два хороших, тёплых одеяла − одно для дивана, когда у них с Шерлоком были ленивые дни, а другое для его кровати. 

Ну надо же! Он мог бы перечислить всё это в уме, но стоило ему приблизиться к листу бумаги с ручкой в руке, как в голове у него образовывалась пустота. Он чувствовал, что всё это как-то неправильно, неуместно, может быть. 

Братья Холмс вбивали ему в голову, что деньги − не проблема. Что у их семьи не только есть деньги − в этом не было ничего удивительного − но и то, что Майкрофт компенсирует всё, что будет слишком дорого. Майкрофт только спросил, не займёт ли некоторое время, чтобы сделать эту вещь, чтобы Джон дал ему немного свободы, и что он может получить данную вещь прямо на Рождество. Это рассмешило Джона, и Майкрофт настоял на том, что он постарается сделать всё возможное, чтобы убедиться, что для него приготовлено несколько подарков. Это заставило Джона рассмеяться ещё сильнее.

Но сейчас ему совсем не хотелось смеяться. Вместо этого ему хотелось размышлять о своих недостатках, пока утренний свет не заставит его встать и собраться на работу.

Джон перевернулся на бок, удивляясь, почему он так _накричал_ на Шерлока. _«Я не знаю, чего хочу»_. Как неловко. Джон − взрослый человек и должен знать, чего хочет. Он действительно _знал_. Он просто не мог попросить этого...

К чёрту всё это! 

Джон перевернулся на другой бок и крепко зажмурился. Он заставил себя уснуть. Как раз с этим ему и повезло.

***

На следующий день Джон с трудом оторвался от работы и поднялся по лестнице в их квартиру, погружённый буквально в летаргический сон. Войдя внутрь, он бросился лицом вниз на диван, не потрудившись снять куртку или шарф, и даже не выпустив из рук кожаный портфель.

− Джон?

− В чём дело, Шерлок? − буркнул Джон в диванную подушку.

− Вот.

Джон поднял голову и увидел, что Шерлок протягивает ему белый конверт.

Охваченный любопытством, Джон сел прямо и схватил конверт. На нём было его имя, написанное тем же причудливым почерком, что и первые два.

− Ты составил за меня ещё один рождественский список? − вздохнул он.

− Список желаний, − поправил Шерлок. − Просто открой его.

Джон был настроен скептически, зная, что этот список, вероятно, будет заполнен вещами для Шерлока, просто замаскированными под собственные желания Джона.

− Новый джемпер. Домашние тапочки... Шерлок, это просто мой список с добавлением к нему вещей, − пожаловался Джон.

− Продолжай, − настаивал Шерлок.

Джон вздохнул.

− Новый телефон... Подожди, мой телефон в порядке.

− Неужели? − Шерлок вызывающе изогнул бровь.

Джон покачал головой, не чувствуя себя готовым к спору. − Виски «Top label»... Одеяло для дивана... − Джон поднял голову и увидел улыбку на лице своего соседа по квартире. − Как... Шерлок, как ты узнал?

− _Продолжай_ , − попросил Шерлок.

− Настоящий рождественский ужин с семьей... погоди, ты имеешь в виду свою семью?

− Ну, я не думал, что встреча с кем-то из _твоих_ родственников наполнит тебя праздничным весельем. И я знаю, что ты умираешь от желания увидеть, как выглядит семейное Рождество Холмсов с тех пор, как Майкрофт заговорил об этом.

Джон улыбнулся и продолжил читать.

− Всё остальное − пожертвования в мои любимые благотворительные организации.

− Я подумал, что раз уж тебе так трудно просить о чём-то − если это стоит денег, как бы наивно это ни звучало − то, отдавая часть своих желаний нуждающимся, ты почувствуешь себя немного лучше. − Улыбка Шерлока дрогнула, и он выглядел немного смущённым, но всё же откашлялся и сказал: − Есть ещё одно.

Джон посмотрел вниз, и действительно, в списке был ещё один пункт.

− Ты? − Джон растерянно поднял голову. − Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Шерлок закатил глаза и испустил долгий страдальческий вздох, хотя не мог стряхнуть с лица это настороженное выражение «Правда, Джон, я должен тебе _всё_ объяснить?»

Джон продолжал смотреть на своего соседа по квартире, совершенно сбитый с толку. А затем...

− Подожди... ты хочешь сказать... что думаешь, что я... хочу... тебя?

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, открыв рот, чтобы ответить, но остановился, озабоченно сдвинув брови: − Я просто подумал... Я имею в виду, _мне_ показалось, что... ну...

Джон смотрел, как Шерлок теребит край своего пиджака. 

− Шерлок, ты не можешь просить кого-то на Рождество.

Шерлок недоверчиво посмотрел на Джона.

− Джон, это был мой способ подкатить к тебе. Я предполагаю, что ты хочешь меня сексуально, романтично, или что там у тебя есть.

− Я знаю это, глупый мерзавец, − Джон улыбнулся, встав с дивана. Он зашёл в комнату Шерлока, заставив мужчину покраснеть. 

Прежде чем тот успел потерять самообладание, Джон приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в уголок рта.

− Это прекрасно, − сообщил ему Джон.

Шерлок выглядел потрясённым.

− А этот поцелуй... дружеский?

Джон усмехнулся.

− Вот, позволь мне немного прояснить для тебя ситуацию, − сказал он, а затем подарил Шерлоку правильный поцелуй. Он был полон нежности, любви и, возможно, чуть большей страсти, чем ожидал любой из них.

***

Позже оба мужчины, спотыкаясь, вышли из спальни Шерлока, полностью насытившись после того, как закончили тщательно исследовать новообретённую территорию тел друг друга. Джон рассмеялся над буйством волос Шерлока, так как его кудри торчали во все стороны. Они неуклюже прошли через гостиную и приземлились на диван, сплетя руки и ноги в клубок и целуясь, не в силах полностью оторваться друг от друга теперь, когда началось это безумие, возникшее между ними.

− Надеюсь, ты написал ещё один список желаний, − сказал он Шерлоку, когда тот отстранился и положил голову ему на плечо, − я имею в виду, это было мило и всё такое, но я бы не хотел, чтобы твоя мама увидела этот последний пункт, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

− Да, я... − и тут Шерлок замолчал.

Джон поднял голову и увидел, что глаза детектива расширились от ужаса.

− В чём дело, Шерлок? − спросил Джон. Он внимательно оглядел квартиру, чтобы увидеть, что могло вызвать у него такую реакцию, но не увидел ничего такого.

− Список желаний, − прохрипел Шерлок, не сводя глаз с журнального столика.

− Да?

− Он исчез.

− Что? − Джон тоже посмотрел на журнальный столик, где до этого лежал список желаний, написанный для него Шерлоком. Он действительно пропал. Конверт и сам список.

− Куда же он мог деться? − спросил Джон, встав и заглянув под журнальный столик, прежде чем тоже застыл. Он повернулся и уставился на Шерлока, осознав то, что тот понял несколько мгновений назад, и они оба сказали в унисон:

− Майкрофт.

***

Майкрофт Холмс устал ждать, пока его брат и Джон закончат свое маленькое рандеву. Он уже слишком долго ждал в их квартире. Он получил информацию, что список желаний был закончен, и приехал на Бейкер-Стрит, чтобы забрать его для себя.

Испытывая отвращение к звукам, доносившимися из спальни Шерлока, и твёрдо намереваясь в ближайшее время передать мамуле список желаний Джона, Майкрофт оглядел гостиную в поисках проклятой вещи.

Он нашёл его лежащим на журнальном столике.

− Наконец-то, − пробормотал он себе под нос, засунув список обратно в конверт и положив его в нагрудный карман.

Если позже миссис Холмс не позволила ни Джону, ни Шерлоку, ни Майкрофту забыть о списке желаний и даже превратила его в рождественскую традицию, что же, Майкрофт в этом не виноват.


End file.
